The present invention pertains to a visor for a vehicle and particularly a visor mounting system.
There exists a variety of manners in which visors are mounted to a vehicle for support. Typically, visors include a visor rod having an elbow assembly which is secured to a sheet metal roof support structure of a vehicle for attachment of the visor to the vehicle. Such construction allows movement of the visor between a raised stored position adjacent the headliner and a lowered use position. The elbow assembly also typically allows the visor to be moved from the front windshield position to a side window position. In some multiple visor installations, a pair of mounting brackets are employed in which a primary visor is mounted in the fashion indicated above and an auxiliary visor is mounted, for example, for slidable motion along a rod extending between a pair of spaced visor brackets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,359 illustrates such a mounting system for multiple visors. Also, a variety of other mounting bracket assemblies have been suggested, as for example, those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,428 and Des. 298,427. Although these and other such visor mounting assemblies provide the desired visor motion, in many instances they are complicated and therefore expensive to manufacture and prone to failure. Also many older visor designs do not conform to modern day vehicle interior design constraints which require safe and compact mounting of vehicle interior components with clean and unobtrusive lines.